


Tightened Chests and Shaky Breaths

by LovelyStories



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post "The End"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyStories/pseuds/LovelyStories
Summary: After returning to his apartment building, Tord is faced with an issue. The stairs leading up to his apartment is closed down for maintenance. He's left with one option; to take the less-than-appealing elevator. Already put on edge by the prospect of having to do so, he begins to feel worse when a particular green-hoodied friend of his step on in with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written based off of the RP Generator by CreativiChee on Tumblr, I hope you enjoy.

  
Tord nervously fidgeted with the handles of the two plastic grocery bags in his hands as the meter above the apartment elevator showed the slow progression of the lift to the bottom floor. With a sharp ding, the elevator doors opened and the two people inside stepped out, talking to eahother casually. One bumped into Tord's shoulder slightly, causing him to tense up a little more. Tord spared a glance at the stairs, to which the sign signaling that repairs were being done and only the elevator was to work, and saw that they still were closed off. Tord let out a shaky breath and hesitantly stepped in, his fingernails lightly pressed against his palm as he held the bags.

Tord shifted the bags a little and reached up to select his floor when someone else walked into the elevator, too. Edd. Edd smiled a bit at Tord and noticed the groceries.

"Finally made an effort to have decently healthy foods, I see!" Edd joked, lightly elbowing Tord's arm as the elevator doors shut, leaving the two alone as it slowly ascended.

Tord let out a quick, shaky breath and responded to Edd, acting as casual as he could, "I mean, I suppose. Paul and Patryck kept nagging me about it; it got annoying after awhile."

Tord's eyes shifted to gaze at the paint on the elevator walls, the creamy off-white chipping a bit at the corners. He started to tap his foot in a quiet and brisk pattern.

"Oh really, how've they been? I haven't seen them in a while!" Edd asked, cheerfully.

"I guess as good as one could be? I mean, nothing much has been-" Tord was cut off as the elevator lurched and suddenly stopped, the light flickering on and off until it went completely dark, not even the buttons glowing. A thud sounded and what seemed to be a can rolled over and nudged Edd's foot.

"Tord? Are you okay?" Edd asked, reaching down and pocketing the can in his hoodie pocket to keep it out of the way.

Tord didn't respond and Edd brought out his phone, turning the flashlight on and holding it over to Tord. He was notably tense and was leaning against the wall, seemingly trying to calm himself down.

Edd tried again and reached out his free hand to lightly tap Tord's shoulder, "...Tord?"

The sound of a slap resonated within the elevator shaft and Tord was now holding his arm close to his chest, his breathing becoming irregular.

It took Edd a few seconds and a look at his hand to realize that Tord has slapped him. He blinked a few times in shock and composed himself.

"Tord, what's wrong...?" Edd tentatively asked.

Tord quietly whimpered for a second and his eyes darted around the room quickly, his breathing increasingly becoming worse.

"Tord."

Tord's eyes fell upon Edd and they locked eye contact, Tord's breath hitching slightly.

"I-I can't b-breathe..." He mustered out, tears pricking at his eyes. He was feeling ashamed of how weak he was acting and sounded like.

Edd's gaze softened and he slowly reached his hand back over to Tord, aware of him watching his movement. Edd hesitantly placed his hand on Tord's shoulder and was pleased to have Tord not freak out.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. They'll have the backup generator on any minute now. Right now, though, I need to to concentrate on breathing. Got that, Tord?"

Tord shakily nodded his head in understanding as he listened to Edd calmly give out words of encouragement in a clear and steady manner. After a few minutes of doing so, Tord seemed to be more relaxed and calm.

"Better?" Edd asked.

"Better..." Tord muttered, swallowing dryly.

Edd smiled contently and there was a dull buzz as the lights flickered on and the elevator began to move once more. Tord rubbed at his eyes and crouched down to pick up his groceries that were now scattered across the floor. He sighed and reluctantly began putting them back into the bags as he saw another hand reach down to help. Tord gazed up and met the eyes of Edd once again, realizing he looked a lot happier. Not in his usual excited type of happiness, but rather a calm and relieved happiness. Tord shakily smiled at him, and Edd smiled back. They finished picking up the groceries and had Tord all set up as the elevator dinged, signifying their stop.

The two stepped out of the elevator and Tord sighed in relief. The doors swished behind them, closing shut as the sound of the shaft moving down was heard.

The two of them walked down the hallway until they reached Tord's room.

"Hey, uh, thanks for that back there..." Tord mumbled, "I actually really appreciate it."

"Of course. Anytime, Tord," Edd smiled as he walked away, waving all the while.

Edd reached his door and pulled out his keys out of his pant's pocketing . He shifted a little through the few things on the spiral; Tom and Matt's room keys as well as a little Coca Cola memento key chain. He opened his door using his room key and stepped in.

Edd made his way over to his couch and plopped down onto it with all his weight, setting aside his keys. He let out an audible sigh and snuggled into his hoodie. He stuck his hands into his hoodie pocket, but blinked a few times feeling something cylindrical. He took it out of his pocket and realized it was a can.

"Oh, oops... This was Tord's... I should probably take this back to him." Edd mumbled in consideration.

Edd reluctantly stood up from the couch and made his way back to the hallway, not bothering to check the lock.

Edd made his way over to Tord's apartment and knocked, "Hey, Tord? I accidentally took one of your cans; I came here to return it!"

Edd waited for a response, but got none. He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked, "Tord...?"

Edd slowly came inside the apartment and closed the door behind himself. He scanned the main area of the apartment and saw not a red hoodie in sight. He made his way to the kitchen and nearly tripped over something. He let out a few colorful choices of words as he used the counter beside him to catch him from falling. Edd regained his composure. He looked down to see what was in the way and saw Tord's groceries sprawled across the floor. Edd picked them up, along with the now torn bags, and placed all of them on the counter, including the can he had brought over.

"Are you here, Tord?" Edd called out, once again, hearing no response.

Edd made his way over to Tord's room and peeked in slowly, "Hello...?" Hearing no response, he opened the door all the way. Upon doing so, Edd realized Tord was hunched over on his bed, turned away from Edd.

Edd walked into Tord's room and headed over to said person. "Hey, you okay?"

Tord didn't respond, so Edd decided to sit down next to him. Edd spared a glance over to him and saw his face was damp, as well the fact that he was shaking slightly.

Edd's eyebrows knitted together, but he remained silent, not wanting to shake him up too much in his current state.

So he waited.

And waited.

Until Tord finally responded.

"...I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

Edd hadn't expected that, and that furthermore worried him, "W-what? Why would you say that?"

Tord's hands tightened into fists and his nails began to graze his skin, "I'm getting so wrapped up in such a silly little thing... Of course I'd say it; it's true, isn't it?"

Edd's face scrunched up in discomfort and he could only muster out a simple, "Tord..."

Tord's knuckles began to turn white, little crescents beginning to form in his palm. He let out a weak chuckle, "Yeah, figured..."

The air was tense and the two sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Edd mumbled out a few words under his breath, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I said..." Edd speaking back up, staring Tord in the eye, "You're only acting pathetic because you refuse to believe you're not actually."

Tord's face scrunched up in disbelief as his nails dug rather deep into his skin, but not enough to break it, "But the elevator-"

"So what? It took Matt until he was eighteen to stop being afraid of the dark."

"Wait, what?" Tord was now confused, he relaxed his hands, "The dark?"

Edd blinked a few times, "Well, yeah, isn't that what happened? Black outs don't occur very often, some people get really shaken up by them."

Tord avoided eye contact, "It wasn't the dark that bugged me, I just don't like tight spaces..."

"Really? Oh. Where'd that come from? I mean, I won't hold it against you, but I don't remember you being claustrophobic," Edd asked.

Tord's nails broke the skin of his palm and he was lightly bleeding now. He began to chew on the inside of his cheeks instead, now, "I noticed some time after my robot exploded..."

Edd furrowed his brows as he tried to recall what could have caused it until it clicked.

Tom had shot the harpoon straight at Tord, causing the robot to crash. It must have had to hit the main controls to ruin it in such a way, so it must have been where Tord was at. A rather cramped space which barely even fit him.

Edd couldn't help it, and he let a curse slip. Looking over at Tord, Edd had saw him notably tense and seem to gain an expression consisting of guilt, embarrassment and regret.

Edd laid a hand on Tord's shoulder and gave it an encouraging pat, "It's fine now, Tord, you're trying to change and that's what matters."

"It doesn't change the fact that I can't stand being at Tom's apartment because he still has the harpoon gun, or that I always take the stairs if possible to avoid being trapped..." Tord muttered.

Edd felt awful, he really should have made sure Tord was emotionally recovered from the incident a long time ago; it happened months ago at this point.

"I'm so sorry."

Tord looked over at Edd, "What for...?"

Edd looked guiltily at his lap, "For not doing anything earlier. We know you're a better person now, yes, but we didn't spend a minute making sure you felt okay about yourself after the incident."

Both of them sat in silence, simply thinking things over. Where could things have gone differently?

"Hey, Edd...?" Tord hesitantly called.

Edd hummed lightly and looked over at Tord.

"Thanks," Tord smiled lightly, looking as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Edd smiled back, relieved, "Of course, Tord, anytime.

It took the two another twenty minutes or so to finally agree it was late and that Edd should probably get home if he wanted to have dinner at a reasonable time. Edd now walked to his apartment door and reached for his knob, turning it to greet himself with...

The same sight, his door.

Edd blinked a few times and tried again. Groaning, he realized the door was locked and his keys were inside. Edd walked over to Matt's apartment and knocked, but he didn't respond. Edd looked up to see a sticky note on it reading "Do not disturb, 7:00-9:00 is reserved for self admiration". Edd pinched the bridge of his nose and walked back over to Tord's apartment, completely skipping Tom's apartment since he was to be working at his part-time job at this moment.

Edd knocked on Tord's apartment and smiled sheepishly when Tord opened the door.

"I, uh, accidentally locked myself out... Think I can stay over for the night?" Edd nervously asked.

Tord chuckled slightly and opened the door wider, "Come on in, old friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was my first Eddsworld fanfiction, based off of what I could find that I had written. Sorry if it is too ooc, but I wrote this before understanding their characters more. Hope you enjoyed, let me know any thoughts and opinions!


End file.
